


A World Without You

by tomatootoro



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: (( and it's very rushed and short too ! )), (( english is not my first language so.. I'm sorry for mistakes ;;;; )), (( starish appears here and there a little bit ! )), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 06:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13875390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatootoro/pseuds/tomatootoro
Summary: Tokiya finds himself living inside the world where there's no Otoya.





	A World Without You

"Otoya? Strange.. where is he..?"

Tokiya closed the bedroom door. It was almost 10 pm but he couldn't find the redhead anywhere. Usually he would be at their living room, watching his favourite family drama in his pajamas. Tokiya was getting worried. He opened his phone and scrolled through the message box.

"His last message was this afternoon and it was just asking about lunch.. he didn't mentioned anything about coming back this late.." Tokiya mumbled while pushing the call button.

_[ Hi! You've reached my mailbox! Sorry for not picking up but please leave the message after-- ]_

He redialled again and again until someone knocked on the front door.

"... ? Syo? What is it?"

The shorter male handed him a paper bag. "You left it in the studio. I thought you might need it so here you go."

Tokiya absent-mindedly took the paperbag, mumbling a small thank you before he asked, "Ah, right. Have you seen Otoya? Goodness, it's almost midnight but he-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait. What are you talking about, Tokiya?" Syo blinked in confusion.

"Eh?"

"Who is this _**「Otoya」**_ ?"

Tokiya tensed but he let out a sigh. He tried to stay calm but his voice stuttered. "O-Otoya is Otoya. Are you all trying to pull a prank on me?"

But Syo's expression didn't change from the initial confusion. "But we don't know anyone named _「Otoya」_  here--wait! Tokiya, where are you going?!"

His feet took him as fast as he could to the other people's room. He knocked on all his friends' doors. But all responses that he got were the same.

_**「Who is Otoya ?」** _

Tokiya walked back to his room, their room, only to find that Otoya's belongings were all gone. It was almost as if..  
..as if he wasn't there in the first place.

"But he is here.. you're real, right Otoya?"

_'After all, you're my...'_

He shook his head and tried to calm himself down.

"..there must be something wrong. This must be some kind of prank that they're playing." he sighed as his tired feet brought him to his bed. He closed his eyes and hid his head under the blanket.

'It's just a bad dream.'

_____

But it wasn't just a simple bad dream.

Tokiya scanned the whole practice room, looking at each face of his team members after they finished their dance practice. But still, he couldn't find a certain redhead.

"Tokiya, what are you doing..? Somehow it's a bit scary that you're just standing there and staring at us in silence.." Cecil commented as he hid behind Natsuki.

"Cesshi is right.. I mean you were also a bit scary last night. You practically banged our doors and asked us the strangest question." Ren shook his head. " _「Is Otoya here?」_ was what you asked, but we don't even know who is this _「Otoya」_ that you were talking about."

"He is -- " Tokiya stopped himself. He wasn't even sure about it anymore.

"Is this person that you're talking about some kind of Mr. Fairy ? I would love to be his friends !" Natsuki chirped cheerfully.

"I'll be heading out first." Tokiya opened the door. "I need to confirm about it myself."

"Hey wait Ichino-"

He refused to believe that person was just a mere delusion of his.  
_____

After that, Tokiya spent the rest of his days looking for their former teachers and seniors. But all that they gave were a negative responses.

"I was only in charge for you, Tokki! Me and Myu-chan got ourself one junior each." Reiji answered with confusion on his face.  
_____

Days passed by. Tokiya still couldn't find him and his room was still as empty as ever, just like his heart. Works and pratices were still going on just like usual, but he couldn't understand why he felt like crying every morning.

 **He was just like a sun**. Sometimes he could be a bit loud and too close, but Tokiya needs that presence in his life. Now, he felt like a lifeless flower without a warm sun to shine a life over him.

That person...

 _ **...what was his name again?**_  
_____

He got back late today, just like usual until his eyes landed on the forgotten paperbag that he left near the bookshelf. He never checked the inside, he forgot why. There were his books inside but then he noticed something that wasn't his.

"...rosario..?"

And everything came back. Tears started to fell down from those turquoise-blue orbs.

 _ **"Otoya..."**_  
_____

**「...ya !」**  
**「Tokiya !」**  
**「Tokiya ! Wake up !」**

His slowly opened his eyes, only to be greeted by a familiar worried face of a certain redhead.

" ...O..toya..?"

_The one that he has been looking for._

"You've been sleeping for 3 days but then you started calling my name. And you cried too.. I thought you were having a nightmare, so -- T-Tokiya? Are you.. alright..?"

Tokiya pulled Otoya down into his arms. The slightly shorter male slowly relaxed and leaned to Tokiya. "...Do you want to talk about it, Tokiya?"

He just pulled Otoya closer and muttered, "I dreamt about the world where there aren't you.."

"Eeh? Then you'll get the whole room for yourself! I bet it'll full of difficult books here and there.."

Tokiya chuckled and shook his head. "But it wasn't the world that I want."

Otoya lifted his head. "Then what kind of world that you want?"

The taller male smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

_"A world where there's always you next to me."_

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! ( ˊᵕˋ ) It's my first story in utapri fandom.. I hope I didn't write it too out-of-character..  
> And terribly sorry for tons of language mistakes but I want to write TokiOto >< !  
> Hope you liked the story ! ♪


End file.
